Xiaolin Showdown: The revenge of the Heylin
by Scorch-X
Summary: In a rewrite of the second season of Xiaolin Showdown, the chosen ones learn of other dragons, one of which is a reluctant former enemy whose life was turned upside down by an assassination attempt from Wuya. Rated M for safety.
1. Chapter 1: The return of Wuya

Return of the Heylin

(rewrite of season 2)

Chapter 1: Jack Spicer, Xiaolin warrior?

Jack Spicer and the four monks stood on the grounds above the Xiaolin Temple.

"You fought well Jack Spicer." Omi said. Jack glanced at Omi curiously.

"Your point being?" He asked.

"You should remain with us, fighting as a Xiaolin. I sense great potential within you." Omi said. Jack laughed and turned to leave.

"Me? Fighting for good? In a bathrobe? Forget it" Jack said, activating his helicopter backpack, "Next time we meet, we're enemies again."

"So be it. Farewell Spicer, and thank you for your help." Omi said. Jack stopped during his takeoff, and spoke again.

"Look, maybe when we're not fighting, we can go for ice cream, my treat." Jack said, then flew away. Meanwhile Fung and Dojo were assessing the damages.

"It'll take us weeks to repair this." Dojo said, when a group of Jackbots appeared outside.

"Master Jack has programed us to assist with the rebuilding work." One Jackbot said, as the others started to rebuild the temple.

At the Spicer house, Jack changed into his vest and shorts and planned to take a relaxing break, when the doorbell rang.

"Of course, soon as i start to relax. Wonder whose knocking?" Jack thought, and opened the door. He froze upon seeing a very pissed off Heylin witch.

"WUYA?" Jack yelped, before she walloped him, knocking him out cold. When he came around, he was tied to a suport pillar in his basement, Jack felt sick as he looked around and saw Wuya smirking at him.

"This isn't possible." Jack said

"Oh, i belive you'll find it's very possible Jack." Wuya said

"But...you're alive!" Jack whined.

"Thanks to a true ally." Wuya said, and Katnappe walked into the lab, "Unfortunatly, Dashi's second puzzle box was able to render me without all of my powers. I can still fly and detect Shen Gong Wu, but that's all."

"So, it only makes you slightly dangerous then?" Jack asked. Wuya snarled, and hit Jack across the face, leaving a long cut.

"Don't worry about that cut scaring, you don't have long left." Wuya said, "Did you notice the fire in the corner, near the barrels labeled "Highly explosive?"

"No, don't do it! My parents are upstairs." Jack pleaded, "I surrender, just don't hurt them."

"No Jack, you betrayed me. Now you'll suffer. Hey, maybe i'll trap your ghost in the puzzle box and let you out in 1000 years." Wuya laughed, leaving the lab with Katnappe. Jack struggled until he was able to break the ropes. Jack made for the door and burst through.

"MOM, DAD!" Jack screamed at the top of his lungs. Thinking quickly, he hit the smoke alarms testing button, causing the smoke alarms to sound. A piecing beeping noise begun to sound. In a matter of moments, Kendra and William Spicer ran downstairs, "Jonathan! Where are you?" Kendra screamed

"He's here Kendra. Jack, son, are you okay?" William asked

"Fire in my lab, gas leak!" Jack said, as they ran out of the front door. A few minutes later, the building exploded.

"Oh my god!" Kendra sobbed, hugging her son and husband.

End of chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2: The Shard of Lightning

Return of the Heylin

(rewrite of season 2)

Chapter 2: A long journey

Jack was having the worst day of his life, his home was gone, his former allies had tried to murder him and he had nothing left and he was in a dingy motel room. Jack stood in the bathroom and looked at his reflection. True to her words, Wuya had left a scar across Jack's face, across his left cheek.

"God, i'm pathetic." Jack moped, looking at his reflection, "A year of using magic to try and take over the world, and look where I wind up. I need a shower."

After he had showered, Jack gazed at his reflection again, now he had washed himself clean, removed the makeup, the face looking back at him looked much different. Jack blinked at his reflection, and removed his contact lenses, his natural eye colour was actually brown.

"I hate to do this, but I have no choice." Jack muttered to himself and begun to write a note, when he finished he left the motel. As he walked away, Jack could sense something odd, almost like something was speaking to him in a language he didn't understand. Jack followed the voices and then saw a strange item in a shop window.

"My god, it's some sort of Shen Gong Wu." Jack said, as he looked closer the voices seemed to become clearer.

"Lái Lóng De Guāng Tā shì Zài." the voice said

"What did you say?" Jack asked

"It said, come dragon of the light, it is the time." an old man said, "I am Grandmaster Lai Tsong and I have been waiting for you, Dragon of the Light."

"You must be mistaking. I'm not a Xiaolin Dragon." Jack said, "In fact, I used to fight against them."

"You hear the Lightning Shard though. Only the Light Dragon can do that." Lai said

"No, that shen gong wu business almost killed me and my parents. I travel alone, trying to keep my parents safe from Wuya." Jack said. Lai smiled and handed the Shard to Jack anyway.

"JACK!" a voice snarled.

"Oh god, not again!" Jack paled.

"So, you thought not dressing like a goth would protect you. You're a spitting double of your dear daddy." Wuya laughed.

"SHARD OF LIGHTNING!" Jack yelled, and vanished.

"What, how did he know how to use it?" Katnape asked

"Never mind that, I sense Dojo." Wuya said, as they ran out of the building. Meanwhile, Jack reappeared in an alleyway just as the Xiaolin dragons walked into the alleyway.

"Say Dojo pardner, could that be the Wu you were talking about?" Clay asked

"Yes, but who is that guy holding it? I got a feeling i've seen him before." Dojo said. Jack turned his head at the voices and waved.

"God guys, it's great to see you again!" Jack said, running over.

"JACK?" Kimiko gasped. Without his makeup and goth clothing, Jack was a different person.

"Whoah Amigo, what happened to your face?" Raimundo asked, seeing the scar.

"Wuya, Katnape returned her to human again." Jack said, "She...she blew up my house."

"What? Wuya did that...that is most...most" Omi said

"Unbelivebly evil?" Clay asked, "So what're you doing out here Jack?"

"Running from Wuya, see I was just minding my own business and I saw this wu and this old guy called me Guāng Lóng." Jack said

"Light dragon?" Dojo asked, then gazed at Jack intently, "Yes, I see the spirit of a Taijitu Dragon."

"The Taijitu?" Omi asked, "You mean the second dragons and Jack Spicer is one? Forgive me for saying this, but Jack Spicer isn't very..."

"Good at fighting?" Jack sugested dryly

"I wasn't going to say that. You have some skill." Omi said

"Look, we should speak with Fung about this." Raimundo said

"If Jack agrees to come with us." Kimiko said, "We can't force him."

"Look, I'll come on one condition." Jack said

"What's that, 50% of the wu?" Raimundo asked

"Hell no. The condition is I can visit a drug store and buy myself some anti motion sickness tablets. Dojo's undulating makes my stomach turn." Jack said. Everyone apart from Clay laughed, while Clay looked thoughtful.

"I'm hidin mah hat from him. I'm not having him using it as a barf bag again." Clay muttered.

Back at the Temple, Jack told Fung the whole story.

"Grandmaster Lai Tsong? That is impossible, Grandmaster Tsong died 30 years ago. I should know, he was my master." Fung said

"That's what he said his name was, he had a mark on his head, shaped like the Ying Yang." Jack said

"Interesting. It sounds just like him." Fung said

"Maybe his spirit stuck around, to guide Jack on a new path?" Kimiko said

"That is possible." Fung said, "Grandmaster Tsong was a powerful monk. If his will is for Spicer to be with us, then so be it. Welcome to the Xiaolin Temple Spicer."

"Thank you master." Jack said, bowing.


End file.
